


Undead Vengeance

by xApollo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xApollo/pseuds/xApollo
Summary: This was for a vampires prompt, so here we are! In which Saeran converts MC into a vampire and some more shit goes down.





	

MC frowned. The room she was in was dark, no presence around her as far as she could see – yet she felt watched. She’d been kidnapped a few hours ago, taken from the apartment she’d been living in to help the members of the RFA. Of course, they’d been trying to protect her, as they knew something was going on considering the app the organisation used had been hacked several times, but since the address to the apartment was a secret..

Seven must have seen something on CCTV, though. The kidnapper had broken in through the window, so MC had immediately made for the door, being stopped in the hall by the threat of a bomb. Haha. She’d been living with a bomb, and a kidnapper had a trigger that could make it go off any second.

Obviously, she’d obeyed his orders as she’d wanted to live.

But that left her in this situation, in a dark room, bound to a chair. She didn’t quite know exactly how she’d gotten here, as the kidnapper had blindfolded her the minute they got in his vehicle, but she knew that this was a classic situation. She’d seen plenty of movies: she would probably be used as ransom.

That said, she didn’t expect a sudden breath on her neck, teeth grazing her flesh.

“What the –?”

“I want to bite you,” a voice answered, which she vaguely recognised to be her kidnapper’s. “But I’m not allowed to yet.” The pout on his lips was almost audible in his last words, and he proceeded to lick along the flesh of MC’s neck.

MC shivered, leaning away from the stranger – which only resulted in her chair tilting to the side.

The kidnapper stopped her from falling over.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be one of us, soon.”

“Is this the part where you tell me you’re a vampire?” MC snarled, being thoroughly freaked out, and thus the most implausible reason for his just licking her neck popping into her mind first, then forcing itself out of her mouth.

“Hmm,” the boy mused, licking his lips, though this was obscured by the darkness. “Is that really your first guess?”

“Your teeth were _just_ on my neck, then you licked it. Either you’re about to sexually abuse me, or you’re a vampire,” MC answered the voice, doing her best to glare in its direction.

“Guess you’re smarter than I thought,” the boy chuckled.

There was a pause in their conversation as the door opened, briefly illuminating the room and blinding MC.

“You managed to get her here without any problems. I’m impressed,” the woman who’d entered the room spoke.

“Anything for you, Saviour,” the boy answered.

MC was confused, and honestly frightened, trying to figure out what was going on. But before she could speak, she felt a hand on her cheek, a soft hand, sliding down to her chin and holding it up.

“She’s pretty, isn’t she? She’ll make a nice addition.”

Then the hand left her face and the woman turned around, leaving the room. “You may convert her.”

“Thank you, Saviour,” the boy spoke again, the room once more illuminating as the woman left the room.

“You may do nothing of the sort,” MC said, hopefully more bravely than she felt, and being in no position to do anything to fight against conversion, whatever that may entail.

She felt a hand on her head, sliding itself through her hair and pulling gently so her neck was exposed.

“Really? What will you do to stop me?”

All MC could do was whimper, then gasp as she felt sharp teeth sink themselves into her flesh, and groan as she felt the blood being sucked from her body – until she passed out.

When she woke up, she was very confused. There was no way she could’ve survived a vampire literally draining the blood from there body. Actually, there was also no way vampires actually existed, but here she was, having survived being bitten by one. Although she wasn’t quite sure whether she’d survived per se, especially considering the conversation prior to her being bitten, the conversation regarding her conversion.

She was now resting on a bed, still in a dark room, but being able to see perfectly fine. That should’ve been enough proof that she’d become a vampire, but for all she knew she’d been there long enough for her eyes to get adjusted to the darkness. So she put two fingers on her wrist, feeling for the heartbeat she feared wouldn’t be there.

She didn’t find it.

With an exasperated sigh, MC stood up, stretching herself. Her body was cold all over, without blood running through it to keep it warm, and her muscles were hurting as a result. How long had she been asleep?

Then the door to the room opened, closing quickly, MC almost jumping back at the sudden light. Yikes.

“You’re awake,” a voice mused, handing her a glass of something to drink. “Drink this.”

“What is it?” MC said, distrustful, though she could now actually see the boy she was talking to.

“Blood, obviously. What else do you think vampires drink?”

“Wine would be better,” MC retorted, but she was extremely thirsty, so she accepted the ‘beverage’ and drank it.

“It’s not as nutritious as fresh blood, but it’ll do for now. How are you feeling?”

“You really think you have the right to ask me that after just killing me?”

“You’re not dead.”

“I’m undead.”

“That you are,” he chuckled. “But don’t worry. There are more benefits to it than disadvantages.”

“I don’t know about that. Living forever wasn’t exactly on my bucket list, as far as life without a heartbeat is called living.”

“You’ll be young and beautiful forever. You can see in the dark. You’ll get used to the light again, slowly, and with a bit of training you’ll be stronger than any human will ever be.”

“Everything and everyone around me will wither. I have friends who’ll die, family that’ll disappear, I’ll probably ‘live’ to see the next world war and hence the destruction of the world. I just wanted to live a normal life and be happy.” MC sat down on the bed she’d just gotten up from. She wasn’t quite sure whether she had her priorities straight, worrying about things like this rather than the fact that she’d have to kill in order to feed herself. But she was too accustomed to losing things, so she prioritised the loss of things regardless.

“You’ll have a new family in us.”

“Hurray,” she answered sarcastically. “Why did you even put me in the organisation in the first place? Why, if this was your plan all along? Who of them did you want to antagonise?”

“Me? That doesn’t really matter. The Saviour had a bone to pick with at least one of the members, and I just followed her orders.”

MC snorted.

“It’s Rika, isn’t it?”

Silence.

“I always had a vague feeling she wasn’t really dead, with how little information V had apparently shared regarding her suicide, and with how he let Yoosung hate him.”

“You really _are_ smarter than I thought,” the boy answered. Then he offered her his hand, a smirk on his face.

“My name is Saeran.”

MC ignored his hand.

“I honestly could not care less. Can I leave?”

“No,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “And you don’t really want to, either. It’s a lot harder to live as a vampire on your own, especially without training and learning to control your appetite.”

“Yeah, I’ve read plenty of young-adult romance novels, thank you. Still don’t particularly want to stay here, though.”

Saeran now almost glared at her, but he once more offered MC his hand. “Let me show you around the place.”

“Why?”

“There’s something you probably want to see.”

“It’s bright outside.”

“You’ll only get used to that due to exposure, MC.”

“Fine,” she huffed, though she still ignored his hand in standing up. “But it better be good.”

“Oh, it will be,” Saeran chuckled, leading the way out of the room.

MC followed him, keeping her eyes shut for a few minutes in the light. It wasn’t bright, not really. The place seemed to be lit by torches mainly, as per prescription in a vampire’s lair, but it’d already been bright when she’d been locked up in a dark room as a human. Now it was undoable. She forced herself through it, opening her eyes slowly, squinting against the light as she followed after Saeran.

“How long have you been here?”

“A few years.”

“How long have you been dead?”

“Since I came here,” he answered, almost shrugging. “But I never cared much for life. Just vengeance.”

“Vengeance?” MC questioned, trying to distract herself from her upcoming headache.

“Someone abandoned me. I’ve vowed to make him the loneliest person in the world.”

MC kept quiet. She knew what it felt like to be abandoned, and what it felt like to want revenge. She couldn’t really tell him off without sounding like a hypocrite, although the vengeance Saeran was looking for seemed a bit.. excessive.

They walked through several corridors, MC soon forgetting which way they were going. But then they entered a room, another dark room. And in it were four people, tied onto chairs like she’d been previously. It took only moments for MC’s eyes to get used to the new darkness, and only seconds for her to realise what’s going on.

“.. No! They’re alive, aren’t they?”

“Of course they are. They’ll encounter the same fate as you.”

“But why? Why are you doing this?”

“Oh? Well, the Saviour wanted revenge on V. So we took you, and he came to bargain. Now he’ll be her servant, her pet, until he dies.”

“But what does the rest have to do with that!”

“They’re a gift, to me. With them gone, Saeyoung will really be the loneliest person in the world.”

Despite her panic, MC realised who Saeran was referring to. “What did Seven ever do to you, Saeran!? You can’t turn us all into vampires! What’ll we do with the rest of our prolonged lives? If any of us manages to escape, we’ll definitely get to him, too!”

“You won’t manage to escape,” Saeran answered, his voice dark, his face contorted into anger. “He’ll be abandoned, like he abandoned me. He left me, his own twin brother, alone with the witch that was our mother. I could do nothing. I’d always be bound, weak. But now I’m strong, and ready for revenge.”

“Don’t. Don’t do this,” MC pleaded. It was already too late for her, but she didn’t want the people who’d become her friends to suffer through the same fate. “They never did you any wrong. Why.. don’t you just get Seven and convert him instead? Force him to be with you forever? Won’t that be a much better solution?”

“No. He won’t feel the pain I’ve been through. He’ll be happy even, or at least pretend to be happy at seeing me.”

“Did turning into a vampire turn you into a villain, too?” MC almost shouted. “Where’s your compassion? I don’t know you, but I’ve been through abandonment. And I’ve wanted revenge. But the best revenge is to live happily ever after! And you’ll outlive him by far, you’ll be able to show him. Why would you murder the only friends he ever had?” No, that was phrased wrongly, that wasn’t going to cut it, only encourage him. “Why would you murder the only friends _I_ ever had?”

Saeran paused, in speaking, in moving. He looked at MC almost curiously.

Eventually he spoke.

“But why wouldn’t you want them to be converted? They’ll live with you forever.”

“Because immortality is inhuman! I won’t be able to handle this. I’m going to be unhappy. They deserve to live their normal, human lives. Short, but relatively happy. They’ll have to miss me, but they’ll never find out what happened, so –“

MC heard a voice from one of the bound figures, speaking softly. “MC..?”

It was Jaehee, and MC frowned, looking at her. Then she turned back to Saeran.

“Don’t do this.”

Saeran seemed to hesitate, but then turned to Jaehee, the only one who’d already awoken. “It’s too late, MC.”

MC fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

“At least you’ll be together forever,” Saeran spoke, before his teeth sunk into Jaehee’s neck, draining the first of the four RFA members from her blood and life.

MC cried, silently. Nothing would be the same.

As she cried, she vowed to escape. She vowed to somehow get to Seven, and to at least explain the member’s disappearance. She would convert him, if he wanted. She wouldn’t be forcing anyone into it like Saeran, or Rika, but she, too, would get her revenge. Revenge on the destruction of her and her friends’ life, and revenge on the isolation of another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this might get a part two if there's enough interest! Just let me know. You can either leave a comment on here or contact me through my Tumblr, mystic-heads.  
> Most of my works feel kind of finished as one-shots, but this one could potentially be a two-shot, or something multi-chapter. But if people aren't interested I'll leave it as it is c:


End file.
